In the Theaters
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: He tells her when, where, what time, and where to put things. Today, its in a theater.


Nervously she looked around trying to look nonchalant so that no one would suspect that there was anything unusual going around. His directions were spot on though. She quickly found the box and opened it. Her heart began to race as she removed the movie ticket and paused to look at the two small egg shaped devices that lay underneath.

She handed the attendant the ticket and headed straight to the restroom. She seemed singularly focused as she went into a stall and closed it. She sat down and opened the box, staring at the devices without touching them.

He was here. Somewhere in that theatre he was here and waiting for her. Waiting to tease and torment her with these very devices. Her heart began to race harder and as much as she fantasized about this moment as the moment presented itself, she thought about running and running hard.

She lifted one of the egg devices from the box and just held it. Turning it, she pondered not only the device and the pleasure it would give but also the long term implications of what was about to happen. She had already released much to him but it was all on a remote basis. He had never been this close; well, at least as far as she knew.

Placing the device back in the box, she set it aside and opened her jeans, lowering them along with her panties. Spreading her legs and shifting a bit, she slipped one of them into her pussy which was already wet. Taking the other, she slid it along her pussy and then slowly slipped it into her ass. She sighed deeply and paused for a moment and then pulled her panties and jeans back up and left the stall making it seem that she used it for the expected purpose.

Looking at the ticket she wondered how obvious it was that she had toys inserted inside her. Blushing a bit, she was convinced that everyone who looked at her could tell she was walking strangely and also knew why. But, was she walking differently? Or was it her imagination? "Dammit," she thought. "I have got to get a grip."

She went into the darkened theatre as he had directed. The previews were already complete and the movie had just begun. Letting her eyes adjust a bit she searched for him but he was difficult to pick out if he was there at all. She had no idea how far he could be and still activate the toys. The audience was thin and she easily found a seat that was away from everyone else.

She sat down and as much as she tried to focus on the movie, it was difficult. Very difficult. Into the movie a short bit she sensed some movement a couple of rows behind her but she did not turn to look. He had already told her that she should be focusing her attentions on the movie and not be looking around to either find him or see who else might be watching.

She jumped a bit. She had not anticipated how the devices would feel inside her and it caught her off guard. She whimpered out a bit and hoped it did not bring too much attention to herself as she quickly caught it and got it under control.

The toys churned inside her and because of the manner in which she was sitting, they were churning against each other. Her heart rate was picking up, and she began to grind her ass into her seat and could not help but moan a bit. Vibrating and buzzing, her body was heating up and getting more and more excited. Between the combination of the tight clothing and her sitting position, even though the toys were not directly on her clit, that did not stop it from being stimulated. Grinding into her seat, her breathing became more and more labored. And then, just as suddenly as the toys began, they stopped.

She shook her head as she was not expecting that at all. She went to turn her head out of instinct, but then remembered what he had told her. She settled in and tried to be nonchalant but was convinced that she had been seen and possibly even heard. She began to blush more and sank down into her seat, almost wanting to disappear in her seat so that no one would know.

Moments passed and moments turned into longer moments. Soon forgetting the immediacy of how she felt as they were turned on and stopped, she relaxed and bit and pushed herself back up and began to enjoy the movie.

However, that relaxed feeling did not last long. The toys resumed and this time they seemed more intense and directed than the first time. Not only were they vibrating but they also seemed to be pulsing. Immediately, her breathing increased and she shifted in her seat and as she did, the intensity of the stimulation seemed to multiply even more.

When she left her friends, she left as a good girl. They asked he where she had to hurry to and she simply said that she had some errands to run. Had she told them she was going to the movies, one or more of them probably would have wanted to join her but she could not have that. She was a good girl.

The girl who was grinding her ass into the seat trying to quietly fuck toys that were already inside her? That was not the girl her friends saw nor was it the girl her friends would have ever imagined. Because that girl was a submissive needing to be dominated and controlled despite her confident appearance. That girl was a slut hidden under the exterior of a good girl; a slut that needed to be used, a slut with a deep and dark secret - indeed, many deep and dark secrets.

Grinding against the seat a bit harder the toys were bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. "Fuck," she thought. "Fuck that I cannot control myself." Indeed, she was on fire. She knew she was more and more flush. Her body was heating up. And she was convinced all eyes were on her but that only fueled her lusts, it did not stop her. Closer and closer, her hands gripped the armrest and then, as suddenly as they started, they stopped and she slumped in her chair and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Dammit," she thought. "If nothing else brought attention to myself, that did." She chided herself for her lack of control.

But she had little time to think further. The toys resumed. Her breathing increased again as did her heart rate.

Moving against the seat became more and more oblivious of her surroundings and more singly focused on the immediacy of where she was, not in physical space but rather where she was in her mind and emotiona. In that space she was as deeply connected as she had ever allowed herself to be. If others would look at her in that moment, especially if they focused on the good girl, they would think she was lost in thought. But the reality was that she was not lost but truly found. And as she pondered that, she became less worried about where she was and all the strangers about her. The only thing that mattered was the single one that she had connected with and even more importantly, had connected with her, and pleasing him.

Grinding against the seat, getting closer and closer - her heart beating so hard she was convinced that if anyone looked they would be able to see the pulse in her neck. She began to whimper and then, "Fuck," she said underneath her breath as the toys stopped again.

She slumped again, teased and frustrated. But, she had little time to process her feelings. Because they started again and just as quickly they stopped. Only to start. Only to stop. On and off - each time bringing her close to the brink.

It got to the point where her body was expecting everything to shut off at a particular point and she was anticipating when they would. But this time they didn't. She ground further into her seat. She was soaked. She could feel it. Her breathing and heart rate picked up more and more. Her breasts began to heave a bit. Her head swim. The room began to spin and she grew light-headed.

The teasing had done its job. It brought her body steadily to an elevated sense of excitement and anticipation. It had never been tease and denied for so long and now she understood the impact. Every previous moment had brought her to an increasingly elevated state and now she was at a state she had never been, even with all the times they had played remotely.

Closer and closer and then past the point of no return. The intensity of the toys increased. She ground harder. The chaos of the moment was so intense in her mind that she was convinced that everyone in the theatre knew and everyone was looking. How could they not know?! And yet, she did not, no, could not, stop. Soon she was cumming and cumming hard. Her hands clutched the arm rests and her teeth held her lips closed. Her body erupted into a volcanic like explosion that seemed to erupt from her toes and through her head. She was quaking and convulsing, more so in her perception than in reality.

The orgasm rolled through her followed by another and then another. Her body continued to convulse and spasm and began to slow only when the toys did. Slowly, bringing her down ever so steadily seemingly as if to avoid an immediate disruption and disconnect from her mind that a sudden ceasing of the stimulation would have done. Just as steadily as her breathing had increased, so too did it decrease as her body came back down to normal. Well, as normal as it ever was.

Steadily she resumed her place back in her environment. She looked around casually and did not sense that anyone had actually seen her despite what she had believed to be true. Her heart rate returned to semi-normal as did her breathing. She was wondering if there would be a repeat performance but after a short bit realized that te likelihood was remote.

She jumped as something was placed into her lap over her right shoulder an as she turned back and saw empty space, she recovered in time to only see the back of someone walking down the aisle and exiting the theatre.

Reaching into her lap she opened an envelope and in that was note and, even though she barely touched it. a very wet and sticky napkin. She looked at the note and smiled as she was able to read even in the limited lighting. "I was pleased beyond your imaginations," it read. "And the fact that I came with you should be proof of that. I am delighted in my girl."

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my new story! I may make more for this one, but I don't know yet. I just wanted to tell you all that I'm taking a feeder calf to my county fair and my writing time might be cut short by a lot, so these updates will start to change soon. But it should be another week or two before that happens! See you guys on Friday!**


End file.
